


Fem!Jack Compilation

by Homeiswheremycatis



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adults acting like kids, Cute, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Jack, Hiccup's POV, Hot Chocolate, Human!Jack, Jack's a girl, Jokul Frosti - freeform, Lady!Jack, Late Nights, Older!Hiccup, Rule!63 Jack, Socks, Strangers, Teasing, bus ride, fem!Jack, inner monologue, lightning storms, planes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeiswheremycatis/pseuds/Homeiswheremycatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've made a HiJack series with Hiccup as a girl. Now, I'm doing another HiJack series with Jack as a girl! For all those who prefer rule!63 Jack instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Hiccup was sitting on his couch reading a very interesting book about dragon mythology. He was very engrossed in it, and he became ignorant of the world around him. 

His high energy girlfriend did not find this amusing. 

"Hiccuuuuuuup!" Jack whined, throwing herself chest first into Hiccup's lap, wrapping her hoodie clawed arms around his waist. 

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Hiccup asked in the same tone, looking down at his white haired girlfriend with annoyance. 

"I'm so booooooored!" She keened. "We have to do something fun or else I'm going to die!" She gasped dramatically into his thigh. 

"You are not going to die, Jaclyn." Hiccup stated matter-of-factly. "Why don't you read a book for once?" He asked her, his cool eyed gaze returning to his book. 

"Hey, I read!" Jaclyn complained, sitting herself upright in his lap, her long frosty locks cascading down her shoulders. She rested her cold hands on his shoulders and pulled on one of his braids. 

"Picture and pop-up books don't count, Jaclyn." Hiccup insisted. "Try sitting down and reading a real book for once." He suggested, not looking away from his own book. Jack just whined pathetically as she tried to make her boyfriend look her in the eyes. 

"Read to me please?" She asked making a puppy face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup was never really influenced by her cute expression, but he decided to humor her. 

"Alright fine." He consented with a sigh. Jaclyn let out a happy squeal before settling into a more comfortable position in Hiccup's lap so that they both faced the same direction. Hiccup began to read his book aloud to his girlfriend, who stayed relatively still throughout the reading. After around thirty minutes, Hiccup stopped reading and looked down at her, wondering why she had been so suspiciously still for the last fifteen minutes. 

"Jaclyn?" Hiccup asked cautiously. She didn't reply, for Jack had fallen asleep to the sound of Hiccup's voice. He smiled lovingly at her as he dog eared his page and set the book down. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber of his own, a small smile gently pulling at his face.


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh doggies :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been forever since my last fem!Jack update. ^^'

Hiccup was walking down the street, his Mastiff/Great Dane mix, Toothless. Toothless was trotting calmly along side his as they approached the dog park. Toothless, despite how relaxed he appeared, was itching to get some playtime. Hiccup felt bad, for he had had no choice but to keep Toothless cooped up inside until he could get some free time. 

Now that he had finally found some free time, he was able to let Toothless get his much needed exercise. Once they stepped onto the park property, Hiccup leaned down and unhooked Toothless's leash from his collar. Hiccup took off his backpack and took out his favorite dog toy. He held it out to Toothless, and waved it in front of his face. 

"Hey Toothless! Is this your fish? Huh? Is this your fish, Bud? Huh?" He asked his ginormous mutt excitedly. Toothless began to wag his tail as he barked and went into a play bow. Hiccup laughed as he lifted the toy above his head. "Go get it!" He yelled as he threw the squeaky fish across the clearing with all his might. Toothless scrambled comically after it, tearing across the yard with unimaginable speed. 

Hiccup cringed as a fellow dog owner had to scramble out of his beast of a dog's way. Toothless picked the fish off of the ground and happily trotted back to where he stood. 

 

"Good boy Toothless." Hiccup praised as he held his hand out. Toothless dropped the soggy squeaky toy in his hand. A look of disgust passed across his face as dog slobber seeped between his fingers. He quickly threw it again, and as his monster of a dog chased it, Hiccup set his backpack against the base of a tree only a few feet away from where he stood. 

He continued to toss the toy with Toothless for another half hour or so. Hiccup never thought much of it when he saw other dogs wander over to the fish toy. They would usually run with their tails between their legs when they saw the giant blur of black fur that was his dog barreling towards them. 

But he was taken by surprise when he threw it again. Before Toothless could grab his toy, a lithe, very colorful looking dog darted out and ran away with it. Toothless just stood there for a moment, confused, before he took off after the thief, barking his head off. Hiccup grabbed his backpack and took off after his dog. 

"Toothless! Come back here!" The man yelled as he chased his dog around the park. The smaller dog, every dog was small compared to Toothless, darted around sporadically as it tore across the field. 

"Baby Tooth! Get back here you stupid dog!" Hiccup heard a woman shout from behind him. The colorful dog bolted towards her voice, changing direction right in front of a tree. Toothless couldn't slow down in time, and ran headlong into the birch tree, and collapsed to the ground. Hiccup managed to slow himself down enough so he would not result in the same fate. Hiccup bent down next to the Mastiff/Dane mix worriedly. 

"Oh my Gods! Toothless, are you okay?" Toothless slowly stood up, looking rather dazed and wobbly. He quickly shook himself, however, and looked at Hiccup with his adorable dog smile. Hiccup smiled, knowing he would be fine. 

"Hey," the woman from before called from behind, causing both Hiccup and Toothless to look around, "is this your dog's toy?" Hiccup looked up at the woman with short white hair. She held the gnawed on chew toy in one hand and had a very firm grip of the thieving dog's collar. Hiccup stood up and walked over to her. 

"Yeah it is, thanks." Hiccup said as he took the slobbery chew tow from her slippery hands. 

"I'm sorry my dog stole it from you." She apologized as she looked down at her dog in confusion. "She normally doesn't act like that. I don't know what got into her."

"It's fine." Hiccup waved off with a chuckle. "Your dog has a lot of guts though. Most animals are afraid of a dog that's as big as Toothless is." He said, looking back at his canine. The woman laughed. 

"Yeah, Baby Tooth is kinda brave I suppose. Or stupid, either way." Hiccup gave her a confused look. 

"You named your dog Baby Tooth?" He asked with amusement. 

"No, I didn't. My friend gave her that name. And like you're one to talk mister! Your dog's name is Toothless." She shot back playfully. Hiccup laughed as he pet the top of Toothless's head. 

"Alright, I see your point." He laughed good naturedly. "I'm Hiccup, by the way." He said as he held out his slobber free hand. 

"Jaclyn." She said as she took his hand. "Again, I'm sorry that Baby Tooth stole your dog's toy." She said, looking guilty. Hiccup waved away her concern. 

"It's fine, really." He assured her. 

"But I still feel bad. How about I buy you some coffee to make up for it?" She asked him, a light pink blush appearing on her face. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly. Then he smiled. 

"I'd like that." He said and Jack smiled brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta cliffhanger ending. I just didn't want to make this too long, like all my other stories are. I'm currently working on a lot of stories, and most of them are close to being done. I'm just having trouble with the endings, so please, bare with me! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~I love all your yummy faces!~


	3. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw a prompt on Tumblr. And, yeah. This is kinda, uh, I don't even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Hiccup's POV. Doesn't really make much sense so, yeah. :/

Every day. Every single fucking day. Seriously, do you not know how socks work? They don't match! Not even in the slightest! Are you crazy, or maybe color blind? Seriously though, what the Hell? Oh shit, you're staring at me aren't you? Oh hey you're actually kinda cute with your big blue eyes and your short white hair. You still annoy the fuck outa me because of your socks but now that I've seen your face it's actually kinda adorable that they don't match. 

And now you're staring at me like I'm a fucking weirdo but no, hey, you're the weirdo, your socks don't match! Hey no, now you look mad and now I'm staring at your cute face like what the fuck? You look kinda mad, are you mad? Oh, now you're laughing why are you laughing I didn't so squat. Stop it but don't your laugh is actually really fucking adorable don't stop.

And now your walking towards me oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck. And now you're sitting across from me and no stop staring at me! I'm gonna look away now but welp, to late. Now your giggling and fuuuuck its so cute! Why stranger, why? Oh hey the bus is slowing down and what're you pulling out from your pocket? Oh you're writing something down now okay cool. Okay the bus stopped and you're getting up. No don't go yet I wanna stare at your cute face some more. 

But wait, I see you every day duh. And what? Your approaching me and your setting something in my lap and oh shit I looked up and you winked at me. You get off the train, no you fucking prance off of it like a cheeky little bugger, oh there are numbers on this paper. Oh, it's your phone number, your name is Jacqueline that's gorgeous and oh Heeeeell's yes. This day just turned out fantastic. Yay for mismatched socks.


	4. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane was delayed and he was tired. What else could happen?

Hiccup was feeling very, very annoyed. It was about 2:30 in the morning and his flight was supposed to be here three fucking hours ago. He sighed as he sat down on an empty seat at the end of the row of chairs. In doing so, he'd accidentally woken up the white haired woman sitting next to him. 

"Hmm-wha?" She exclaimed, opening her eyes drowsily. "Is our plane here yet?" She mumbled out to herself, which was followed by a cute tiny yawn. Hiccup chuckled. 

"No, I don't think so." Hiccup said. "Is your flight plane 36 heading from here to Burgess, Michigan?" He asked the woman. She glanced up at him with sleepy blue eyes and nodded. "Then, as I said, no. The attendants say it'll be another hour." The woman groaned as she slouched in her chair and Hiccup sympathized with her frustration. 

"But it's been forever!" She whined childishly. "The Hell is taking so long?" 

"Dunno." Hiccup sighed. Suddenly, the woman's stomach growled from underneath her blue hoodie. She covered her stomach with her arms as a light blush spread across her flawless face. 

"I guess I forgot to eat." She laughed nervously. Hiccup chuckled at her cute embarrassment and reached down and unzipped part of his backpack, pulling out a lump covered in tinfoil. He unwrapped it and revealed a partially eaten foot long sub. He held it out to her. 

"We can share this if you want." Hiccup offered to her. 

"Really? Thanks." She said happily as she ripped off a piece and began munching on it. "So, what's your name?" She asked after she swallowed a bite. 

"My name is Hiccup Haddock." He said as he also took a tiny bite of the rest of the sub. "And you?" He asked when he swallowed. 

"Mm Jahlyn." She said with a full mouth. Hiccup laughed as she paused and covered her mouth and swallowed. "I mean, I'm Jaclyn Overland." She said with a pearly white smile that matched her hair. "Nice to meet you Hiccup. What's your seat?"

"Uh," Hiccup said intelligently as he looked at his ticket, "29th row isle seat."

"Sweet!" Jaclyn said. "I'm row 29 window seat!" Hiccup smiled back at her. The two sat in silence as they finished their parts of the sub until only crumbs remained. "Thanks again Hiccup." Jack said when he came back from throwing away the tinfoil. 

"No problem, Jaclyn." Hiccup reassured with a wave as he sat down. Jack tilted her head back and yawned again. 

"Urgh!" She complained as she leaned her weight on Hiccup's shoulder. "It's so late it's early! Why doesn't the plane hurry up?" She groaned, receiving similar mumbles from those around her. 

"I think it's here." Hiccup said pointing to the plane gate. 

"Freakin finally!" Jaclyn called as she threw her arms up into the air. "I thought I was gonna die here." She said as she gathered her things. Hiccup chuckled at her. 

"I'm sure you were not going to die here, Jack." He said as he too gathered his things and stood up. She gave him a flat look as they approached the boarding gate. 

"You don't know my life Hiccup!" She shouted childishly. "What if I had a food deficiency or something?"

"I'm sure no one would let you die Jack." Hiccup said calmly as they waited in line. 

"You don't know that." She said lamely. 

"Uh, yeah, I do." He countered. Jack just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was pouting and it was pretty cute. "Awe, are you pouting big baby boo?" Hiccup asked her with a fake pout of his own. Jaclyn just drew her hood up and turned away from him. "Awe you are!" Her long hair was hanging out of the hoodie, almost like a very long frame. 

"Shut your stupid face." Jaclyn turned to him and said. "If you weren't so darn handsome, I'd hit you." She realized what she said and blushed, though it was partially hidden by the shadow of her hood. 

"Oh, so I'm handsome now?" He asked with a chuckle. Jack smirked embarrassed. 

"Yeah," she said leaning towards him, "in a nerdy, lanky, fish bone type of way." Hiccup gasped dramatically. 

"Fish bone?" He gasped. "I'll have you know that I am a Viking!" He declared loudly. "Do not trifle with me if you wish to live, mortal." He said with false menace. Jack raised one of her salt-n'-pepper brows. 

"You're a Viking? Is that why you have such a ridiculous name?" Hiccup nodded. 

"Oh yeah, old Viking tradition." He explained. "Saddle your kid with some Gods awful name and it'll scare away the trolls and gnomes." He stated. 

"Riiiiiiiiight." Jaclyn drawled in disbelief. "If you're a Viking, then I'm the freakin Tooth Fairy." Jack scoffed playfully. 

"Hmm, no I'd say you look more like Jokul Frosti." Hiccup said thoughtfully as he showed the flight attendant his ticket. Jack looked confused. 

"Bless you." She said as she showed her ticket and walked through the gates. 

"No, Jokul Frosti is the Viking's version of Jack Frost. You've heard of him, haven't you?" Hiccup asked as they stepped onto the semi full plane.

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed. Her frown became the widest smile Hiccup had ever seen. "I freaking love that guy! He's so cool and totally has the right idea about winter." She said as she got into her seat. 

"He's great isn't he?" Hiccup continued as he put his smaller suitcase in the overhead compartment. He sat down and stuffed his bag underneath his seat like Jaclyn had. 

"He's my favorite myth!" She continued excitedly. "I cosplayed as him a few times."

"Really? You cosplay?" Hiccup asked her as he buckled his seatbelt. She nodded happily. 

For the next hour or so, the two talked about cosplay and conventions they had been too. Actually, it was the reason they were both in Maine, for the convention. After an hour or so, Jack's tired yawns became more frequent. 

"Hey," she asked after a long string of yawns, "is it okay if I go to sleep? I'm just really *yawn* tired right now."

"Sure, go ahead." Hiccup said. Jack put in her headphones and began playing music. Hiccup reached under his seat and pulled out a book to keep him entertained. After a few moments, he heard tiny snores coming from the sleeping beauty beside him. He smiled at how oddly cute it was. He returned to his book and read some more. 

Until he felt a light weight on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw that Jack had tilted over and was now leaning against him. Her head was now resting on his shoulder as she continued to snore. Hiccup had this sudden urge wash over him, demanding that he kiss her. It startled him, and he visibly shook himself. He went back to reading and tried to keep away that strange urge. 

When the plane landed three hours later, Hiccup was still wide awake. As the plane landed, he realized that Jack was still asleep. 

"Jaclyn, hey. Jack? Wake up." She drowsily responded with gibberish as she started to stir. Hiccup smiled at her actions. "C'mon Jack, time to wake up now." 

"Hmm?" She asked as she opened her bleary eyes. "Whaz happenin?" She asked sleepily. Hiccup chuckled. 

"It's time to wake up, Jack." He said kindly. "The plane has landed." Jaclyn slowly sat up and threw her arms over her head as she stretched. 

"That so?" She asked after a yawn. "Wha time iz it?" She asked as she rubbed the side of her face. She froze for a moment, completely still. 

"Jack?" Hiccup asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jaclyn, what's wrong?" She looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Did-did I drool on you?" She asked in a fearful whisper. Hiccup glanced at his shoulder and saw a tiny wet spot. 

"I guess so. But hey, don't worry about it." He told her kindly. Jack's face went red as she hid behind her hands. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hunched over them. 

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed behind her hands. "That is so gross! I didn't mean to do that!" Hiccup just laughed as he rubbed her back soothingly. 

"Hey, don't worry about it." He smiled as she peeked between her fingers. "It's alright, really." Jack sighed before sitting up. Hiccup heaved his bag onto his shoulder and stepped into the isle. "Now c'mon." He said. Jack slowly grabbed her bag and stepped in front of him, keeping her head down. Once they stepped off the terminal, they headed over to the baggage claim. 

"So, can we pretend that didn't happen?" Jack asked, still not looking up. 

"No way," Hiccup laughed, "it was adorable." Jaclyn's head shot up. Hiccup glanced away and hastily grabbed one of his suitcases off the conveyer belt and Jack did the same when a light blue suitcase appeared. The two stood in silence as they waited for their suitcases to turn up. Once Hiccup had this second one, he turned to Jaclyn slowly. "Okay, if you forget what I just said, I'll forget what happened on the plane." He mumbled, embarrassed. 

"Are you kidding me?" Jack scoffed playfully. "Forget that a hottie called me adorable? No way." Hiccup's blush deepened as did Jack's as she said that. 

"Well," Hiccup said nervously, "thank you." 

"Don't mention it." Jaclyn muttered as she darted forward to grab her last suitcase. "Have you got all your things, or?"

"Oh, no. I'm all set." Hiccup perked up. "I was just waiting for you. I didn't want to let you be by yourself. If you don't mind, anyway."

"Nah," Jack said, rolling her suitcase beside her, "I enjoy your company." Hiccup smirked as the both headed away from the baggage claim. 

"Company in general, or just mine?" He asked her. Jack whipped around to face him and a light blush appeared on her face once again. 

"No, well I, I uh, oh screw you." She fumed in embarrassment. Hiccup just laughed loudly at her frustration. They continued to walk out of the building, both waiting for there respective rides. 

"So," Hiccup began, trying to continue their earlier conversation, "are you-" he was cut off by the honking of a horn. 

"Yo Overland!" A loud Australian voice called out as a large red van pulled up. "Hurry up!"

"It's nice to see you too, Bunny." She muttered as she took her things. 

"Need help?" Hiccup offered. 

"Oh, please?" She asked as he took one of her bags. She popped open the trunk and they squared her things away. Hiccup slammed the trunk closed as looked down at Jaclyn. "Thanks for the help." She said as she walked to the side of the car and opened the door. 

"No problem." Hiccup waved awkwardly. Jack was about to hop into the car when he spoke up. "Hey Jack, wait!" He burst out as she was sitting halfway in her seat. She stood on the pavement, still holding the door open. 

"Yeah?" She asked. Hiccup swallowed his nervousness and cleared his throat. 

"I was, I was just wondering if, maybe, I dunno, if you wanted to maybe consider going out sometime? Together?" He asked nervously. He cringed at how poorly the question came out. To his surprise, Jaclyn darted out of the car, sped over to him, yanked him down by the front of his shirt and smashed their lips together. Hiccup's eyes blew wide, and he ended up falling and crashing into his suitcases. Before he could properly process what was happening, Jack was pulling away. 

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." She giggled, handing him a slip of paper. "Call me sometime Mr. Viking." She giggled with a wink before darting back to the red van and hopping in. Hiccup faintly heard her shriek 'Go go go! Drive human!' before the vehicle took off. Hiccup looked down at the number then back up again, staring at nothing in particular. A moment or so went by, and he was still lying on the ground when a familiar car drove up. 

"Hiccup?" The driver called out, having rolled down her window. "What did I just see?" Astrid asked him. "And why the Hell are you on the ground?" Hiccup just got up and mechanically began putting his suitcases away. When he finished packing up, he hopped into the front seat of Astrid's car as she took off. "Soooo you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" She said after she left the lot. Hiccup turned to her and smiled. 

"Oh nothing." He said flippantly. "Just some impulsive decisions that lead to something good, for once." He smirked as he looked down at the crumpled up slip of blue paper with a seven digit number scrawled on it.


	5. Aaaaaaargh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaclyn just wants her hot chocolate, okay? Is that too much to ask?!

 Jaclyn was _not_ pleased.

She'd been waiting in this damned coffee shop forever and her order still wasn't ready. How long did it take to make a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows? Granted, it was extremely busy today, but it wasn't that hard!

She could make it herself. As she sat there fuming, a stranger approached her and cleared their throat. She growled to herself in annoyance because right now, she did NOT need some guy flirting with her and pestering her for her number. Reluctantly, she glanced up.

If she'd been drinking, she'd have most definitely done a spit take. So thank God she wasn't drinking, that would've been really unattractive, and would've likely scared away the gorgeous hunk that was standing right there.

The tall guy standing over her was hella hot, about as hot as she hoped her hot cocoa would be. He had a mop of brown hair on his head and the beginning of a beard could be seen on his chiseled chin. He was about 6'1" if she had to guess, and he was super hot. Wait, she'd said that already. Whatever, it was true.

"Uh, hi," he said nervously, "I was just wondering, is this seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the empty seat across from her. She was not expecting him to sound all nervous and stuff. It was actually kinda cute. She looked at the seat, for indeed it was empty, before nodding at him quickly.

"Sure." She said carelessly. "It's all yours." The man smiled and oh fuck was she melting? She felt like melting. _And oh fuck this man is hella fine_.

"Thanks." He said, giving her a crooked smile. And shit he has a gap between his front teeth, that's fucking adorable and crazy endearing. Was she melting yet? Someone ought to check, just in case."It's pretty crowded today, huh?" The man asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah." Jack said as she casually tried not exploding. "It's usually not this busy though. I mean, I come here a lot, and it's not usually like this." She said like she was confused.

"Oh, so you come here a lot then?" The man asked conversationally.

"Yeah, but I've never seen you here before." She pointed out. The man flushed a bit and _oh hell he is going to make me burst into flames with how hot that blush is. Dude seriously, do you make a living out of giving women heart attacks?_

"Well," he began nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, causing Jaclyn to develop the urge, nay, the need to run her fingers through his really soft looking hair. _It looks crazy soft, the kinda soft that makes me want to sleep on it_ , "it's just that, I'm new here, and I've been trying to explore the area a bit. And long story short, I got lost. And then it started to ran and I came here for shelter. Guess I wasn't the only one though." He chuckled as he surveyed the chaotic room full of people. _When had it started to rain?_

"So you're new here?" She began to recap.

"Mm-hmm."

"And you have no one to show you around?"

"That's correct."

"And now you're lost?"

"Yeah." He said, rather defeatedly.

A pause followed.

"I can show you around if you want." Jaclyn said rapidly as she tried not to let her cheeks become engulfed in flames.

"Really?" His gorgeous green eyes lit up with so much happiness right then that Jack felt like, that if she died right here right now, she could die happily. "That's fantastic! Thank you so much.." A drop in the enthusiasm. "Oh. I'm sorry." He apologized. "I haven't even asked you your name. How rude of me." He chuckled nervously. "So, uh, what is your name?" She flat out almost said 'anything you want it to be', but luckily she showed some restraint.

"I'm Jaclyn Frost." She said as she held out her hand. Tall, dark, and handsome smiled.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock." He said as he shock her hand, which sent sparks of electricity up her arms. _His name is kinda weird but it suites him in an odd way and it really was cute how he flushed when he said it and fuck this man is going to unknowingly be the death of me._ "It's nice to meet you Jaclyn." He said. _Okay someone wake me up, actually no don't, I'll cut you bitch what the fuck is wrong with me?!?_ "Hey, are you okay? You look a bit flustered." He asked her in concern as he leaned forward in his seat.

"I'm fine." She said. _Except I'm totally not why the hell are you so damn hot and oh fuck you're about to put your hand against my forehead you're going to fucking touch me again. This is both amazing and the worst I don't know my body is confused but you're hot so hopefully you aren't freaked out by how freaked out I am._ Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and ran seamlessly through her head.

"You do feel a little warm." He mumbled to himself. "Maybe you should step out for some fresh air. I'll join you if you want." He offered shyly. Jack felt sweat beginning to pour down her fore head, like she was in some sort of twisted anime.

"N-no I'm f-fine." She said as she waved away his concern. "If we get up our table will be taken. Plus, my order will be done soon." _I hope_. "But maybe when I get it we can step out." She suggested nervously. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Okay, we can so that." Hiccup agreed, before he paused and seemed to be pondering something. "Hey, do you want a sip of mine?" He asked her, raising his drink to her. "I don't mind sharing with you." _With me, you just offered me your drink how thoughtful. But if I did take it that'd be kinda weird but it'd also be like I've kissed you and if you drink out of it again it's like you kissed me. Oh hells yes._

"Sure." Jaclyn said as she accepted the drink. "You're not sick are you?" She asked semi skeptically. She'd probably still drink it any way, but if she did it would probably gross him out. Hiccup shook his head.

"Would I be offering it to you if I was?" He asked her with a boyish smile.

"Okay fair point." Jaclyn relented as she quickly took a tiny sip. Hot chocolate hit her tongue, pleasantly warming her mouth. "You, got hot chocolate?" She asked as she set the cup down. Hiccup flushed a bit and averted his gaze.

"Yeah, I know, it's not really 'adult like'," he said using air quotes, "but I've never really liked coffee, so." He trailed of with a few hand gestures to convey what he meant.

"No it's cool." Jaclyn said. _It's beyond cool that's actually really hot, like shut up and marry me already kinda hot._ Thoughts like these ran through the her head as she took another sip. "I ordered hot cocoa too." She said with a smile. Hiccup snorted and began to laugh into his hand. "What's so funny?" Jack asked curiously.

"You!" Hiccup said, pointing to her face. "You've got whipped cream all over your upper lip!" He chortled. Jack became embarrassed. And no, her face wasn't as bright as a Christmas light because his laugh was the most dorky and cute thing ever. It was because the cocoa made her really warm, that's it really.... "Here, let me get it for you." Hiccup said as he leaned across the table and wiped away the whipped cream from her face with his thumb. Jack was paralyzed at the touch. And then he stuck his cream covered thumb in his mouth, and licked it off.

 _Oh my fucking hot damn! I can't believe you just did that why would you urrrrggghhhh!! Oh you are so fucking sexy I wanna eat you aaaaahhhhh!!! Why are you so fucking god damned sexy? Why are you so beautiful and why am I so awkward am I scaring you away yet?_ Jaclyn was pretty sure she was foaming at the mouth. Hiccup was smiling as he held eye contact with her.

"So, Jaclyn,"

"Ms. Overland for a hot chocolate with whipped cream?" The barista called from behind the counter.

"Finally!" She groaned out as she slumped over the back of her chair comically. She grabbed her bag, approached the counter and paid for her drink. "May I ask what took so long?" She asked the man.

"It's very busy today, ma'am." The barista said, making an obscure gesture to the room. Jack gave him a deadpan look.

"No shit Sherlock. But regardless, a hot cocoa isn't that difficult. And plus, I've seen people walk in and out of here in five minutes! I got here almost half an hour ago."

"Well you have it now, don't you?" He shot out to Jack's surprise. She scowled as she walked away with her drink. She didn't leave a tip. She sat back down at her seat across from Hiccup, still scowling.

"Hey, why the long face?" He asked her.

"Stupid barista." Was all she said.

"Hey, you wanna get outa here now?" She asked him.

"Oh, sure. Let's go." Hiccup said, standing up. He waited for Jack and they left the busy cafe together. It was still raining outside, and instead of the earlier drizzle, the rain drops had become fatter.

"So, is your car nearby or what?" Jack asked him as she raised her voice to be heard over the rain, taking a tentative sip from her drink.

"Uh yeah, just a block down." Hiccup said, pointing to his right.

"Where's your car?" He asked her as they began walking down the street.

"I don't have one." She said. "I walk everywhere or take the subway. My flat's actually only a block away as well." She said as they darted under an awning.

"Okay then." Hiccup said as they turned the corner. "Do you want to drive with me?" He asked her, and Jack gave him a confused look. "I mean, I could drive and you could tell me where things are. So I don't get lost again." He clarified.

"Uh," Jack said, looking up at the quickly darkening sky, "how about we wait until the rain stops?" She asked. "We can just wait at my place until it's over."

"If you don't mind." Hiccup said.

"Nah, it's cool. Hey look, there's my building." She said. She looked both ways before darting across the street, Hiccup scrambling behind her. When he reached the side walk, he started to laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked him, raising a brow.

"It's just that my car is parked right here." He chuckled. Jack cracked a smile and laughed as well. 

"Huh, well how about that." She said as she ascended the front steps. "Now c'mon!" She called and Hiccup hopped up the stairs, skipping a few as he came up. "Show off." Jack muttered as she went inside. Hiccup just laughed.

"Nice." Hiccup said as he looked around.

"Hey Phil." Jack greeted the grumpy receptionist as they headed towards the elevator. The elevator doors dinged as they opened and the two went inside.

"Seems like a nice place." Hiccup complimented. "The lobby was cool."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Jack said, taking a sip of her cocoa. "And I live on the top floor." She bragged.

"Nice, penthouse." Hiccup praised.

"Where're you livin'?" Jaclyn asked as she took another sip.

"I live upstate a bit." Hiccup said.

"How the Hell did you manage to get all the way out here then?" Jaclyn asked incredulously."It's around a half hour away."

"I was visiting a friend." Hiccup said. "Today I was heading back, and I got lost."

"Ah." Jack said. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Now c'mon, my pad is awesome." She stated as she led him down the hall.

"Can't wait to see it." Hiccup said. As they headed down the long hallways, Jack saw that the rain had increased and was now pelting the windows annoyingly.

"So," Jaclyn asked as they walked, "are you gonna be coming into the city a lot? Or is this a one time thing?"

"Well, I came down here to visit my friend, as I said," he began, "but I crashed with them for a few days because I had a job interview at the mechanic's shop somewhere around here. So I'll be coming down a lot more."

"The Forge?" She asked him to clarify. He nodded and she scoffed playfully. "That's half way across the city. You really did get lost, huh?" She teased as she made another turn down the hall. Hiccup just chuckled nervously.

"I suppose so." He laughed. "That's why I can't wait for you to show me around town." He continued. "So I won't get lost, if I get the job."

"Well," Jaclyn said, stopping in front of the last door at the very end of the hall, "when the rain stops, we'll get right on that." She promised as she pulled out her key. She unlocked her door and walked inside, holding it open for Hiccup.

"Nice place." Hiccup complimented.

"Thanks, I actually just-"

* _CRACK_ *

"Holy Mother of Odin!" Hiccup shouted as lightning cracked outside. Jack was trying, and failing, to keep her heart from breaking out of her chest because holy fuck that scared her half to death. She and Hiccup shared a wide eyed glance before they both began to calm down.

"Well that was-"

* _CRACK_ *

"Oh sweet Jesus!" She finished with a shriek as another bolt struck nearby. She had tightened her grip on her cup and as a result, the contents fell to the floor as the styrofoam cup was crushed in her hands. Hot chocolaty liquid burned her hands and splattered on the hardwood floor and Jaclyn hissed in pain. "Ah, shit!" She hissed as she ran to get some paper towels.

"You okay Jack?" Hiccup called from his spot in the living room. "Yeah, I'm-"

* _CRACK_ *

"What the fu-" suddenly, the lights went out, leaving the two in total darkness. Jack slowly felt her way back into the living room and looked in the direction she knew the window wall would be. Pitch black covered the city. No lights were on, save for the few tiny ones emitting from flashlights. She cleaned up the mess as best she could in the dark before groping her way around her apartment. She knew the layout pretty well, but she was pretty careless.

"Uh, Jack? Where'd you go?" She heard Hiccup ask from the living room.

"I'm looking for a flashlight, I'll be right back!" She managed to find one pretty easily, turned it on and ran back out to her living room.

* _CRACK_ *

"Ah! Shit!" Jack screamed again as a lightning bolt struck right in front of the window. It illuminated the room for a brief moment, and Jaclyn was temporarily blinded by how bright it was. She stumbled backwards and landed against Hiccup's chest with a soft thud. It was apparently enough to knock Hiccup over as well, for he stumbled backwards and fell onto her couch. They both landed with a loud * _omph_!* but were unharmed. Jaclyn glanced up at Hiccup, and smiled sheepishly at him, then stopped when she realized he couldn't see her.

"So, wanna make out?" Jaclyn asked in a rush, blushing furiously at her unfiltered words.

"Sure." Hiccup said before he dove down and captured her lips in his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to requests and suggestions if any of you have something. :)


End file.
